prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 80
Ros asks Janet to join forces and help her with another escape, but Janet is content to rely on her supporters and her lawyer. Meg unwisely invites Geoff in for a coffee when he gives her a lift home: she feels unable to put Geoff off and agrees to go out with him. Pat hears on the radio that David has been captured and charged with the attempted murder of Karen. Greg visits Meg in a break from waiting for Karen to come round. Erica tells Jim that Janet's group has threatened reprisals for her arrest. Greg comes to the prison saying he wants to work, and Jim suggests he could examine Janet. Greg is annoyed by Janet's comparison of him to the prison doctors who watched her husband being tortured. Much to Leila's disgust, Geoff moves his belongings into the Fletchers'. Janet asks if Ros is still willing to help her, and says she will arrange for Ros to have a visitor who will use the name of one of her school friends. Bea gives the money to Erica that the women collected for an engagement present and asks if she could flowers for Karen instead. She also asks about what will happen to the halfway house and is told that Angela Jeffries has taken it over the halfway house temporarily. Janet's solicitor advises her that it is very likely she will be extradited and is told to make the arrangements for the visitor for Ros. Angela sees Pat about her appeal, and tells Pat that she's defending David. Leila phones Meg without Jim's knowledge to warn her not to get involved with Geoff. Karen's mother looks to the future and offers to help Greg and Karen relocate to Queensland after their wedding. Geoff makes an unexpected visit to Meg. Greg is offended when Angela asks him to give evidence at Pat O'Connell's appeal. Karen recovers consciousness. Ros is let out of solitary and put to share a cell with Kathleen Leach. Bea is annoyed when Ros starts to spout about class war in the laundry. "Sandra Thompson" visits Ros and carries on a coded conversation in front of Jim, passing a pen to Ros which contains a phial of powder and instructions to put it in the staff room tea urn when Ros sees the signal of flashing headlights at night. Kath realises something is going on, so Ros tells her about the escape but warns her to keep quiet. When Angela apologizes for her lack of tact, Greg agrees he was unreasonable and agrees to give evidence for Pat. Angela tells Pat that David will have to plead insanity to avoid a murder charge, but at the cost of being sent to a mental institution. When Kath points out that the white powder could be poison, Ros immediately takes a little of it to prove that it isn't. She collapses almost immediately. Notes This was the last appearance for Karen Travers. Credits Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne Erica ~ Patsy King Bea ~ Val Lehman Jim ~ Gerard Maguire Greg ~ Barry Quin Vera ~ Fiona Spence Karen ~ Peita Toppano Pat ~ Monica Maughan Roslyn ~ Sigrid Thornton Janet ~ Diedre Rubenstein Kathleen ~ Penelope Stewart Leila Fletcher ~ Penny Ramsay Geoff Butler ~ Ray Meagher Angela Jeffries ~ Jeanie Drynan Mary McCauley ~ Carmel MillhouseJohn Pendleton ~ John Proper Officer Powell ~ Judith McGrath Officer Phillip ~ Lise Rodgers Wendy ~ Helen Noonan Category:1980 Season